


Evaluate Ordinary

by hhaz0



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, one shots and headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhaz0/pseuds/hhaz0
Summary: Just some one-shots and headcanons that won't leave my head about Nichijou.
Relationships: Aioi Yuuko/Minakami Mai
Kudos: 20





	1. When Yuuko is in America

Mio has pains in her back from drawing, so Mai massages her back whenever they flare up.

They hang out together at least once every week. They try to go to different places every time they meet up. It’s usually in the evenings but one time they went into a 24 hour store at 1 AM to buy some candy.

They both text Yuuko pictures of things they find cool. Mio’s text probably goes something along the lines of ‘‘wish you were here” or “please stay in America”.  
Mai distorts the pictures and sends either extremely vague text along with it or writes nothing at all.

When Mio is thinking of a character that has some sort of parental / mentor role, she calls Mai up, since she’s a teacher and all. Mai doesn’t help that much but Mio still does it to have a productive excuse to call her.


	2. Nichijou ACNH

Mio has a very aesthetic island. She spends hours obsessing over terraforming. She has multiple cafes and rest areas. She also shares it with her sister. She refuses to time travel and has kicked out multiple villagers. She basically has only the most sought out characters and a few lesser knowns that she finds cute. Ever since she finished her search for the villagers, she refuses to let Yoshino on without her surveillance. Her favorite song is K.K. Bubblegum

Mai has a simple island. She doesn’t put a lot of effort into making her island pretty or as aesthetic as Mio. She focuses more on catching bugs and fish and having conversations with her villagers. She has villagers who most people wouldn't call “desirable”, but Mai never kicks them out. She says she doesn't have a favorite song, but she mostly turns on Stale Cupcakes so everyone just accepts that it's her favorite.

Yuuko’s island is… all over the place. She places furniture she finds cool all over her town. She had tried to be organized with her flowers, but now they mostly grow in one area with little to no order. No matter how much Mio helps her, villagers in her town won’t leave. Yuuko just spends most of her time playing at either Mio or Mai’s island. Yuuko likes catching bugs, but only gets the really common ones. Tarantulas always manage to slip through her net and attack her. Her favorite song is K.K. Bossa Together.

Nano and Hakase share an island. Nano gave up on making the island like Mio’s when she realized that Hakase was messing around with terraforming. Everyday, their island would look a little different as Hakase creates a different terrain. Which means that a lot of the cute cafes, beaches, and houses also had to change places. Their flag has a shark on it and is a lot like the poster from their real-life home. Their favorite song is also K.K. Bossa Together.


	3. Yuuko cuts Mai's hair

"You sure about this Mai? Like there is a hair salon twenty minutes from here, we can go tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I am sure about this.” Mai said. 

“OK then! Sit down in front of the mirror! I’ll do it!” Yuuko said with a big smile, trying to hide how nervous she was.

Mai’s hair was long, she had been growing it out since she was in middle school, so it reached around her waist in length. Yuuko had never cut anyone's hair before. Her mother usually cuts it for her, so Yuuko tried copying what her mother always did.

She carefully divided the hair and clipped it into different sections. Yuuko started with the first section, leaning back to check it out after finishing. 

“It’s looking fine! It seems to be even!” Yuuko said, more to herself than Mai. 

Mai responded with a small, “Hm,” and went back to her book.

Yuuko was more confident now. She worked until her back started to ache as she cut off Mai’s hair layer by layer. It was late in the evening when Yuuko collapsed, after putting the scissors down beside Mai. 

“All done! Ah, now we don’t even have to worry about payi-” 

Yuuko stared at Mai, as she looked into the mirror. Holding her newly cut hair with her hand.

“It’s uneven…”

Yuuko stared, shocked, then she leapt up and grabbed the scissors. “Sorry Mai! I really am! Oh my god sorry, sorry!”

Another hour went by of Yuuko’s apologizing and Mai’s vague responses. Yuuko’s hands carefully went through the process again, determined to set Mai’s hair right.

“Oh I’m such an idiot… Obviously I should’ve cut less! Is Mai mad? No, she seems to be the same but I messed her hair up! She probably is!” Yuuko thought miserably. 

When Yuuko finished for a second time, she looked shamefully at Mai, “It’s done Mai… I think I cut off too much.”

Mai looked away from her book into the mirror. Yuuko hid her face in shame. Mai’s hair was back the way it was in middle school. It was short, ending near her chin. Yuuko always wondered why Mai had decided to grow it out, when she looked cute with short hair. 

Yuuko sank to the floor, desperately wanting the floor to swallow her whole. Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks.

“It looks good.” 

Yuuko’s eyes snapped open, she sat up, “R-really?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it Yuuko.” Mai said bluntly. 

Yuuko started tearing up, and this time from happiness. “Mai!” She leapt to her feet and hugged her girlfriend.

“I get to cut your hair next time, though.” Mai leaned her head back onto Yuuko’s shoulder.

“Eh? I usually just keep it short…”

“That was a joke.”

“You can do it if you want to Mai! Besides we’ll be saving money!”

“If you say so Yuuko.”


End file.
